


The Goblin King

by AnaWolf



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Creepy, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Yandere-ish, attempt at poetry, dark atmosphere, der erlkönig based, forest, free form, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaWolf/pseuds/AnaWolf
Summary: Traveling by the woods at night, Sarah and her father are lost and trying to find their way back to the road... However, from the shadows, someone watches.





	The Goblin King

**The Goblin King**

Who is driving in the woods this night?  
Father and daughter, who lost their way  
The girl wonders "We'll find the road, right?"  
Looks through the window and quickly turns away.

"Sarah, why do you seem so frightened?  
"Father, can't you see the Goblin King?  
Dressed in darkness, crown of stars long dead?  
"Oh, child, be calm. You are just seeing things"

_"Sweet child, it is time to come to me_  
_Pleasures and wonders I've prepared_  
_A garden as you never imagined_  
_Gowns like the moon, a crown to be shared"_

"My father, my father, please, can't you hear  
The promises the Goblin King hisses in my ear?"  
"Be calm, the woods play tricks in your mind  
It's all shadows and the whisper of the wind"

No matter what, her father cannot see,  
The raven haired girl knows he can't hear  
No matter how fast their car runs still  
She feels the Goblin King is always there.

"Beggone, don't return" she whispers so low  
Aware that the King hears her well  
"I played your game in the Labyrinth and I won.  
So why won't you leave me alone?"

His answer, a laugh that the blood freeze  
_"Oh, Sarah, did you believed yourself free?_  
You won a round and not the game  
So just give in, dear, accept your fate

_Why not come with me, you precious thing_  
The sprites wait eagerly to attend you  
The faes will tell tales you never knew  
None of them wants you to ever leave

_The labyrinth still longs for its queen_  
_"Even if you find the path to the center_  
you will never get out again", remember?  
You know that truer words have never been"

"My father, my father, oh please, try to see  
The forest sprites dance and laugh in the air  
"My daughter, my daughter, there is nothing there  
It is just the moonlight among the trees"

The Goblin King isn't in the car, she knows  
Yet she feels his hold on her shoulders  
Her soul whimpers, yet she keeps still  
As he whispers more, ever so close

_"Forget this life, no matter where you run,_  
_I'll always know, I can't ever let you go_  
_You have my heart and I wish for yours._  
_You were to be mine since this all begun"_

_"I love you, your whole being enchanted me so_  
If you're unwilling, I'm afraid I'll resort to force"  
"My father, my father, sure you feel this cold!  
Drive faster and faster, I beg, we have to go!

A web of mist falls, covering their path  
And from darkness giggles are whispered  
Around they the shadows seem to dance.  
No matter if they run, mismatched eyes watch.

"Father, father please drive with the wind  
If we don't leave this place not meant for men  
If we don't leave this forest behind  
I'm afraid I won't ever be heard from again"

The father shivers, sharing her fear  
If reality or illusion, it isn't clear  
But he doesn't mind what to believe  
Because all he wants is to leave.

He drives fast, heart chained in dread  
And sighs in relief finding the road ahead  
Says "Sarah, you're safe now" reaching to her  
But his daughter is no longer there

* * *

**I always liked _"Der Erlkönig"_ (or _"The Erl King"_ ) by Goethe and the music of Schubert** **... Two days ago, I was listening and suddenly thought about the _"Labyrinth"._ Somehow, the idea of Jareth going after Sarah seemed to fit well, so I decided to try and make a song/poem inspired by it.**

**At first, I was between the image of Sarah walking alone in the woods (the park where she is in the first scene of the movie having turned into a forest where she gets lost) and the idea of her and her father together in a car because, well, why they would be by horse?**

**In the end, while the first idea felt scarier (since she would be all alone and by feet), I went for the latter (Which I consider scary too, let's be honest: imagine being in a car, turning to the passenger's seat and suddenly your daughter isn't there anymore?).**

**Though I doubt I manage to give this whole thing any scary/creepy atmosphere.**

**I also added some more dialogue/verses, such as Sarah trying to tell Jareth to leave her alone, since she beat him already. And you can see how well _that_ went (her attempt to tell him to go away, not my lyrics XD).**

**Well, it isn't that good (well, you should be used to that by now), but I had lots of fun with it and I did my best! If anyone has suggestions to how the verses could sound better or the mood, I would love to hear!**


End file.
